


All's well

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Part-Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is soft, fluff overall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Geralt agrees to go to the coast with Jaskier, but instead they end up going to Cintra...Most importantly, they are very married.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	All's well

"Look, why don't we leave tomorrow? Get away for awhile…"

Jaskier was talking, something soft and subtle coming from the man who'd never been subtle around Geralt, and not because he considered Geralt too thick, however many times Jaskier had claimed otherwise. That too was subtle, now that Geralt thought about it: he saw from the start that direct affection wasn't exactly the shortest way to Geralt's good graces. 

And just like that Jaskier offered himself and a chance for a new life to Geralt, the same way he had handed Geralt a wooden bowl and a spoon that the bard had been making for a year by every fire. 

He cut out some space in pieces of wood for Geralt, he had been opening Geralt slowly and gently, almost imperceptibly for two decades. 

_ Take a slab of wood, put some embers on it, let the embers do their job, scoop out what you can, repeat.  _

Geralt had never used that bowl or that spoon, no, he kept them safe and clean, wrapped up in a clean cloth somewhere deep in his bags. Whatever it is that makes a home, for Geralt it was Jaskier's child-like project. 

He had made space for Geralt in Geralt himself, he had made space for himself in Geralt. 

Geralt could suddenly feel the slick and sticky sound that his heart made - contraction after contraction. Geralt liked hearing that sound at dawn, the gentle petals of buttercups opening, welcoming and joyous. 

_ Just trying to find out what pleases me. _

The bard was exhausted or he just heard Geralt's wistfulness in his sarcastic remark. A mistake, for sure, to think Jaskier was the one for snarky comments as a substitute for open affection. 

_ Open, open, open. _

But Jaskier heard and understood - and he was maddening like that, hearing and listening and understanding and accepting and opening. 

Prying gently open - like when he pushed his hand into a small bag of spices. One sweet movement - and everything smelled better, smelled of home, of wilderness made home. 

Jaskier, succumbing to his exhaustion, appeared to be falling asleep - his head landed heavily on Geralt's shoulder. 

"Little lark?" Geralt called. 

"Ah? Oh, sorry, Geralt…" He moved to stand up, Geralt moved to hold him, hearing that sticky sound of a flower opening as he lifted his arm. 

"Little lark," Geralt repeated, avoiding Jaskier's eyes. 

"Yes, Geralt?" Jaskier loudly swallowed.

"I need to talk to Yennefer," Geralt said. Jaskier stiffened. "Tie some loose ends. We'll leave in the morning. I promise."

"I should stop believing you so easily," Jaskier replied.

"Go to sleep, little lark."

"I actually prefer sparrows, but the alliteration is admirable. Good job, Geralt."

"Go to sleep, little flower, then. My invincible, stubborn buttercup." 

Jaskier pushed his face into Geralt's shoulder. "Don't leave me," he asked. 

"Never," Geralt promised. 

***

He walked into Yennefer's tent and stopped short, taking in rather spacious surroundings. 

Yennefer moved to kiss him. Geralt didn't move to kiss back.

"Isn't it what you came for?" She asked. 

"I came… for you. To talk to you."

"Didn't know you were much of a talker." Yennefer chuckled. "Talk then."

"My last wish."

"What about it?" Yennefer frowned and stepped back. 

"I… you saved Jaskier. I needed to… make sure you'll be safe. It was foolish and stupid of me…"

"You bound yourself to me!"

"I did. In my defense, I couldn't know how the djinn would interpret it… But that's no defense. I'm sorry. I'm leaving…"

And he moved indeed to leave.

"I'm mad at you, Geralt."

"I know. Mad at myself. I'm leaving… We are leaving."

"Just a friend, huh?" Yennefer shook her head. "I should have realised… We're too drawn to one another and we… we barely ever talk."

Geralt nodded sadly. 

"Destiny will bring us together again, witcher."

"Of course it will. I'll be there for your magnificent revenge, Yennefer of Vengerburg." 

They laughed together. 

"You'd make a good mother, Yen. You'd never leave your child, no matter the odds."

"No, I never would. You were an arse."

"That I was. I can ask Jaskier to write a song about that too."

"Please don't, he's as annoying as he's… talented. Alright, I said it." 

"I won't tell him that."

***

Jaskier woke up at dawn to Geralt's grunts. 

"Come on, bard. We are leaving." Geralt snatched Jaskier's blanket. 

"So much for the little lark nonsense…" Jaskier grumbled. "My offer still stands. I'm more of a sparrow." He smiled at Geralt, all soft and sleepy, cuddling his lute. 

"Things are going to change, Jaskier." 

"And you're not ready to talk about it, got it!" Jaskier stretched and yawned. He smelled of sleep and flowers and… And home. Not of Kaer Morhen, not of Geralt's old home, the one he had shared with his mother, just of something that was alchemically home. 

They swiftly left the camp. Jaskier grabbed Geralt's hand after a few minutes of silent walking. 

"What? I'm just making sure you're not leaving me." Jaskier explained it with a blush on his cheeks.

"Should have done it myself, what with your getting into trouble every moment."

"Should have," Jaskier replied. "So should have I."

  
  


So, it had always been there, the door had been opened, a flower had been waiting patiently for the sun to shine right into its core… 

Jaskier refused to make a stop, so they made it to Roach by the nightfall. 

"Roach is well rested and I can keep waking," Jaskier said hastily. 

"I won't run away, little lark…"

"I might think I'm dreaming. Come on, Geralt, let's go."

"We're not traveling at night, bard."

"Don't you dare call me little bard, by the way."

Geralt rolled his eyes. He lifted Jaskier on Roach's back. "You'll fall asleep, if you keep walking, Jaskier." He sat behind the bard and held him. "Thought you'd be handsier." He teased.

"Trying not to faint like a fair maiden, Geralt." But Jaskier turned his head and kissed Geralt on the cheek. "There, that's all this libertine can do for you now." 

Geralt held him tighter.

For a few miles they stayed silent. Jaskier dozed off, leaning back on Geralt. 

"Little lark…" Geralt whispered. 

"Big bad wolf," Jaskier replied sleepily. 

"Just… my little lark."

"Oh, look, he's so attentive and observant… Geralt?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we go to Cintra? It's… close to the coast."

Geralt didn't reply. 

"I'm sorry, darling. Just… I really don't want anyone or anything, especially Destiny, being angry at you. Songs about Destiny are rarely encouraging."

Geralt hummed. "You sleep now, little lark. We'll figure it out as we go."

***

They did end up going to Cintra. Jaskier stopped Geralt from just storming into Calanthe's halls and demanding what's his. 

"What should we do, then? Nilfgaard…"

"Exactly, Geralt! They are close, no time to err."

"Did you just say  _ err,  _ little lark?"

"Keep going like that and I'll sing to you about it."

Geralt hauled Jaskier into a bear hug and kissed him. 

"Can't kiss me every time you want me to shut up… but do keep trying."

"Just imagine a lark and a wolf snogging." Geralt kissed him again. 

"It's worth a song indeed… Geralt!" 

***

Cintra was more than generous to Jaskier. He avoided any songs about Geralt and just sort of toured every tavern and inn for a few days. 

He insisted that Geralt should stay in their room. 

"I doubt Calanthe will be glad to see you, darling. I'll play under some other name or something… Love you, sweet wolf. See you soon."

"Love you, little lark, take care."

***

Cintra was all mad about that new handsome bard going under the name  _ Little Lark. _

***

Jaskier rented them a house on the outskirts of Cintra. It was a small place, but it was neat and clean. Jaskier started making preparations for traveling with a child. Geralt took to bird watching. 

For a few blissful days they were happy and careless. 

"Could be like that all the time, some day, hm?" Jaskier said one night. 

"How much time will we have, one day?" Geralt caressed Jaskier's face, perfectly visible and overall perfect for him in the dark. 

"All the time in the world. My family made a tradition of marrying into the Elves. Half of Lettenhove are Elves or half-Elves at best. We're… an unconventional family."

"And you never mentioned?" 

"What if you'd kill me had you known I'm bound to stay by your side for many years to come?"

***

The plan was Jaskier's and it was solid. Geralt followed it for about a minute into his conversation with Calanthe. 

_ "If I don't come back, you go!" _

_ "If you don't come back, I'm coming to get you!" _

_ "Jaskier!" _

_ "Geralt!" _

_ "If I don't come back…" _

_ "I'll wait for you as long as it's safe. Then I'll head to Oxenfurt. Good?" _

_ "And..?" _

_ "And I'll wait for you there. If you don't come to me in a year, I'm heading to Kaer Mohren." _

_ "You'll never make it there!" _

_ "Then you'd better come back to me!" _

***

Jaskier left long past the time it was safe to do so. He hadn't expected himself to be so calm as he packed his and Geralt's house, but perhaps it has everything to do with how sure he was of his witcher, even if said witcher managed to get himself locked up. 

It hadn't occurred to Jaskier even once that Geralt could have abandoned him. Geralt wouldn't have, Geralt had never had. 

  
  


He headed towards Sodden, staying off the roads, forbidding himself to dream too much of the short time he and Gerald had spent together, boringly and gloriously together. 

  
  


He might have chatted to every tree on his way just the same, but the trees were much more patient with his rambling than Geralt at his most indulging… Geralt had always been very indulging. 

  
  


Jaskier wasn't a bad hunter, but of course his rate of success was quite lower. Still, he had prepared well, and he had always felt safer deep in the woods, ever since he was a boy, ever since his father told him all he knew about the trees in the Pankratz orchard. The trees were safe, they were friendly, if one had known how to talk to them, and Jaskier did know. 

  
  


He came by Zola just as the good woman got Ciri to her place. 

"Little Lark!" Ciri said with awe.

"Oh," Jaskier replied. It was foolish, it was terrible. He could have got both Geralt and Ciri out of Cintra, had he only let Geralt come with him… There was no point in thinking about it now, so Jaskier made himself useful around the house, blew everyone's mind with his apple pie - and he himself didn't know why and how he always had a few apples about himself - and caught Ciri up on what she hadn't known. 

The girl ended up having very conflicted emotions about her grandmother. 

***

Geralt was glad to see that Jaskier had left. The idiot had even left a note to Geralt, which wasn't very informative, to be frank, and just stated that Jaskier loved Geralt very much followed by a few pages of rampant erotica. 

***

"You're wounded!" Jaskier yelled, and Geralt smiled, falling into the bard's arms. Jaskier kept fussing over him and Ciri held on to him, and the world was right for about an hour.

The following hour Jaskier volunteered to go look for Yennefer. 

***

He found her two days away from Sodden, somewhere deep in the woods, barely conscious and exhausted. 

"You need to portal us to Geralt," Jaskier demanded, having given Yennefer some water.

"You're… an idiot!" Yennefer managed. "I just burnt… a lot. Of myself."

"Good for you. One portal. You're the most powerful sorceress on the Continent, come on. Then you can rest for… a few hours."

Yennefer insisted on cursing Jaskier for some time more, but Jaskier ignored her, tending to her wounds instead and telling her, in great and unnecessary detail, about the past year.

"Are you trying to disgust me into doing something?" She asked.

"I might be. We need to leave. I doubt Geralt will be able to help you, but he's worried sick about you."

"Thought he was worried sick about you."

"He doesn't have to be. I'm a nuisance, as you know."

***

Yennefer rested, cared for by Ciri and Geralt. 

Jaskier helped Yurga fortify their farm. 

They stayed for a month, during which Geralt hunted down every monster around the farm, Ciri gained some necessary weight and Yennefer came to like Jaskier quite a lot. 

Ciri demanded daily concerts from her favourite bard; Geralt and Yennefer watched them, each one happy in their own way.

"So… we might… we might be happy after all," Yennefer remarked one evening. 

"I know I am. Definitely." 

"He'll die," Yennefer reminded, not unkindly.

"He's part Elf," Geralt smiled fondly. "All the time in the world. I might end up completely mad…"

"I'd love to see that," Yennefer smiled. 

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
